


Daddy's Sick Little Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [404]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An ageplay where Cas is Sammy's daddy. Sammy is sick and feverish while little but he hates being little while he's sick. He needs to use the potty, but because he's little Cas won't let him and makes him use his diaper, which upsets him, so fluffiness (and maybe a few tears) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Sick Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam whined softly, as Cas took the thermometer back, noting the fever that his little boy still had.

“Sam, you are still sick, and still running a fever.” Cas said, leaning down, and running a gentle hand through Sam’s hair. He looked at Sam’s flushed face, wishing somehow he could help Sam, but being unable to.

“Don’t like bein’ sick.” Sam pouted. Cas got Sam to lie down, staying close to Sam, in case he asked for something.

“I understand little one, but it is a thing that happens to humans, and it will happen to little boys.” Cas said.

“Not…not little.” Sam said. Cas mentally sighed. Whenever Sam was sick, he would always try to age up, which never ended well, because he usually age down somewhere that wasn’t near Cas, usually in a motel or out somewhere in public.

“Sam…you are my little boy. And you need help getting better.”

“No.” Sam said, starting to get up.

“And where might you be heading off to?” Cas asked.

“Gotta go potty.” Sam said, sitting up and starting to move off the bed.

“You will not go anywhere. You’re already weak as it is with this fever still in you. You need to save energy, Sam. Besides, you are wearing your diaper, so you don’t have a real reason to use the toilet.”

“But…Daddy….gotta go…”

“And you can go in your diaper, and Daddy can change you afterwards.”

“No!” Sam said, pouting and glaring. “I’m big! I can go potty!” Seeming how Sam was still using ‘little’ words, Cas highly doubted that Sam had aged up.

“Sam.” Cas said firmly, kneeling to Sam’s level. “You will lie down on your bed, and you will use the diaper you are wearing, due to that is what the diaper is on for.” Cas said. “Little boys don’t need to use the potty. And Daddy is here to help change you when you do.”

“Daddy….” Sam whimpered softly, tears forming in his eyes. Cas sighed softly, running a hand down Sam’s flushed cheek, giving a kiss on Sam’s forehead. If Sam looked like he was actually going to age up, then Cas would have stepped back, and let Sam go on his business, unless he planned to leave. “I…” He whimpered again, dropping his head.

“I know, it’s a little hard right now.” Cas said soothingly, sitting down by Sam, and wrapping his arms around his little boy, and felt Sam snuggle into Cas. “It’s OK. Do you need Daddy’s help with this too?”

“No.” Sam said softly, wiping his eyes. Cas sat Sammy up, and wiped away any wetness he saw, giving Sam another kiss on the forehead.

“Daddy’s right here if you need help. You can do this Sammy.”

Sammy whimpered softly, and glanced up at Cas, before he seemed to let go, and go in the diaper. Cas saw the automatic change in Sam’s face, saw the relief there, and Cas smiled.

“There you go.” Cas said. “Let’s get you changed, and how does a nap sound?”

“Am a little sleepy, Daddy.” Sam said.

“OK then. Daddy will change you, and you can sleep while your body tries to get rid of this nasty sickness.” Cas said.

Cas picked Sam up with ease, and Sam sighed deeply, eyes shutting.

“D'ddy…” Sam mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

“Yes Sam?” Cas asked.

“I l’ve you.”

“Daddy loves you too, Sam.” Cas said, placing Sam on the floor and pulling out Sam’s diaper bag to change him. He saw Sam fell asleep, and he smiled. “Sleep well, little one.” Cas said softly.


End file.
